


芭莎高速夜

by xhh



Category: On n'demande qu'à en rire RPF
Genre: M/M, 凯千 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhh/pseuds/xhh





	芭莎高速夜

床上洋洋洒洒落了一层火红花瓣，他握着易烊千玺的脚踝把人拉进，彼此喘息的间隙，他伸出手，轻轻摘下他微张嘴边的花瓣。  
“那里，也能吐花瓣吗？”  
易烊千玺喘息着，在他手指探进穴口的时候一惊，喉咙上下滚动吐出一片，飘飘落在平坦的小腹上。  
他手握紧床单，透过浅色眼眸里的水雾看他，语气绵绵。  
“那里…我不、不知道…”  
王俊凯在休息室里来回搓手，怕弄皱了西服也不敢坐下，皮鞋在木地板上趟来趟去发出叮叮当当的声音。  
当小马哥终于忍不住从角落的马扎上抬起屁股，皱着眉头破口想骂的时候，门从外面被人推开，缝隙里露出熟悉的脑袋。  
王俊凯长腿迈过去，手比脑子快，把人拽过来扣在怀里。易烊千玺把脸埋在他胸口吸了几口气，又突然往后退了退。  
他还没来得及诧异就听见易烊千玺有些责怪意味的话。  
“西服要皱了！”  
王俊凯脸上笑出猫纹，伸手拉易烊千玺的手，把他牵到一边。  
小马哥看着形势，自觉退出房间。出了门就看见胖虎一尊佛似的站在一侧，他做心有戚戚状，跟胖虎两个人一大一小蹲在门前。  
守门这种事情，一回生二回熟，跟屋里那俩人偷摸谈恋爱似的，都习惯了。  
小马哥心里重重点头。对，所以这个蹲久了腿麻什么的，也习惯了。  
王俊凯攥着易烊千玺的手，把他抵到墙上，低下头微微张开嘴，凭着记忆含住饱满光滑的唇珠。  
易烊千玺的唇珠一直是王俊凯挂在心上放在梦里——  
此刻含在嘴里的珍宝。  
王俊凯时常盯着易烊千玺的唇珠走神，以前没确定关系的时候就想着以后要亲个够，确定关系以后，他在百忙之中特意抽出时间，买了一本精装手账，统筹着他和易烊千玺的有爱运动。  
他含住易烊千玺的唇珠，像吃棒棒糖一样反复吸吮，扣住手腕的手循着本能放在腰上，握紧一些就勾勒出易烊千玺身体的流线。  
“诶…别用力……”  
易烊千玺虚无的声音响起，他情到浓时控制不住，吸吮的力道大了些。  
“好。”  
他低低应下，趁着易烊千玺还没闭上嘴巴把舌头滑了进去。  
绵长的亲吻开始，房间里回荡着愈来愈清晰的滋滋水声，分不清是谁的红舌在换气的间隙露出来。  
一吻完毕，王俊凯把头搁在易烊千玺的颈窝平复心跳，和攒动的家伙。易烊千玺能感到有东西抵住他，他被亲的有些恍惚，也没心思去管。  
“对了，你还吐花瓣吗？”  
易烊千玺从他的喘息里把话拼凑出来，摇摇头。  
“还没。”  
王俊凯抬起头，额头贴在易烊千玺的额头上，一句那就好还没说完，就看见易烊千玺喉结微动，一片火红花瓣带着玫瑰的香气从他嘴里吐出来。  
王俊凯愣了一下笑开。  
“现在吐了。”  
说起易烊千玺吐花瓣这件事，王俊凯还真是无意间发现的。  
王俊凯十六岁的时候就性别分化了，那时候还什么都不懂，把易烊千玺按在酒店大床上操的梨花带雨，等发泄完第四次，易烊千玺在他怀里颤抖着睡着的时候他才慢慢意识到，自己是发情期连着分化一起来了。  
王俊凯急急躁躁的，连带着自己的分化和发情也着急忙慌。估计这东西也跟着人的脾性来，易烊千玺这里直到快要成年了，才不紧不慢的分化。  
鉴定结果出来以后，王俊凯高兴的拉着易烊千玺亲个没完，亲着亲着渐渐觉得口腔里弥漫开甜腻的香气。他和易烊千玺分开，舔了舔嘴唇，手抹下来一片猩红花瓣。  
也问过医生，做过各种检查，统一结论就是易烊千玺的体质特殊，信息素会转化成实体。  
最近的一次就是现在，王俊凯沉了沉眸子，努力把自己的理智从似有若无的香气里拉出来。  
“那你小心一点。”  
怕是发情期要来了。  
他还想在叮嘱几句，外面小马哥催了起来，易烊千玺挣开他的手，理理衣服出去了。  
其实后台也有直播台，他坐在屋子里数着易烊千玺走路的步子，听他淡定从容的回答问题，长长的叹了一口气。  
他跟易烊千玺大半个月没见到了，易烊千玺性别分化后他就开始担心，生怕不知道什么时候就发情了。  
透过电视机和镜头看易烊千玺，有一种别样的感觉。  
易烊千玺就坐在他对面。  
隔着一张大圆桌遥遥相望，他甚至不需要刻意抬头去看，就能看到那个人的轮廓。  
场内还是挺乱的，路过都是摄像和工作人员。易烊千玺安静呆在一边，身旁是某位女星，他好不容易找到个空隙和易烊千玺对上眼，嘴还没张开，工作人员就架着长枪短炮过来了。  
其实也没什么大不了的事情要说，王俊凯手指划着桌布，耳畔是嘈杂的声响。只不过是他觉得易烊千玺累了一天，想叫他喝点水而已。  
王俊凯觉得，易烊千玺在刻意撩他。  
比如刚才在后台的时候，他贴在王俊凯身边，呼吸喷在王俊凯颈窝，玫瑰的味道似有若如。  
比如现在，易烊千玺几步走过来，轻巧贴在他耳边跟他咬耳朵。  
他一边看着镜头露出微笑，一边回过头去回他的话。  
-哥哥，我香吗？  
-香。  
等会儿会更香。  
他被这声哥哥叫的气血翻涌，差点没顾得上镜头想拉过来就亲。  
两个人回家的路上都有些急促，因为易烊千玺身上的玫瑰味道越来越浓郁。有几个敏感的Alpha循着气味探过视线来，都被王俊凯刻意散发的威压吓了回去。  
胖虎在前面开车，小马哥在副驾驶上操着老妈子的心百度初次发情的各个注意事项。王俊凯把易烊千玺锁在怀里，羽绒服包住大半个身子，看起来有些滑稽。  
车安全驶进停车场，到了公寓基本安全了。小马哥把搜集的新鲜资料拿给王俊凯看，只见那人抱着易烊千玺已经上了电梯。  
几乎是门刚落锁，带着铺天情欲的吻就落了下来。激吻并没有什么技术可言，两个人的口水顺着易烊千玺的下颌线滑进高领界线。王俊凯眸色沉下来，低沉的声音自他耳边道。  
“脏了，脱了吧。”  
没等易烊千玺回答，身上的衣服已经被王俊凯层层剥下，毫不怜惜的扔在地上。王俊凯的手从易烊千玺身上游走，一路吻一路脱，等易烊千玺被扔到床上的时候，上身已经完全赤裸。  
王俊凯喜欢吻他的身体，发情迅速到来，易烊千玺喘息逐渐浓重，封闭的房间里充斥着玫瑰的馥郁香气。他看着易烊千玺迷蒙水雾的眼睛，心里升腾起一股暴虐感，一只手扣住易烊千玺的手腕固定住，俯下身子狠狠咬上唇瓣。  
分开的时候，银丝带出一片泥泞的花瓣。  
王俊凯炽热的目光盯着它，张开嘴伸出舌头把花瓣吸进嘴里，咽了下去。  
易烊千玺被他过于热烈的目光看得有些羞耻，但他此时正在发情，王俊凯身上又开始汹涌散发红酒的醇香，他也不知道是被亲的还是被熏得，迷迷糊糊地不压抑自己的呻吟，随着王俊凯在他乳头和身体上色情的热烈吸吮放荡的叫出来。  
发情的人叫声太甜腻，尾音里拉出缱绻和欲望，勾起王俊凯心里一片灼烧的火海。  
欲望烧到眼角眉梢，连他自己都不知道是什么时候把易烊千玺的西裤推到两膝处的，视觉被黑色的西裤和白皙的双腿所冲击，他咬一口唇，手指顺着臀缝探进去，扒下内裤的同时探到湿润的后穴。  
一张一合，有规律的如呼吸一般律动，是在欢迎他进来。  
易烊千玺被他掰开双腿摆成M型，被汗浸湿的湿答刘海黏在额头上，下面是蒙着水雾的浅色眼眸。一向理智冷静的眸子此刻暗潮汹涌，像是一汪海洋，让王俊凯溺毙其中，又像一张网，千百个日夜织成，把他束进去。  
“千玺，你帮我脱。”  
他低着嗓子引诱他，易烊千玺现在哪里还有清醒的意识，手伸出来给他解开皮带，机械性的扒开裤子。  
王俊凯拉着他的手，带着他把衣服脱下来。  
青筋暴起的巨物曝露在空气里，王俊凯把易烊千玺的手放在上面，青筋跳了跳，滚烫的巨物瞬间长大了几圈。  
易烊千玺被这东西烫到想要缩回手，王俊凯拉住他，低头凑过去，沾染欲望的声音在此时极具有诱惑力。  
“千玺，好千玺，自己做上来，嗯？”  
床上洋洋洒洒落了一层火红花瓣，他握着易烊千玺的脚踝把人拉进，彼此喘息的间隙，他伸出手，轻轻摘下他微张嘴边的花瓣。  
“那里，也能吐花瓣吗？”  
易烊千玺喘息着，在他手指探进穴口的时候一惊，喉咙上下滚动吐出一片，飘飘落在平坦的小腹上。  
他手握紧床单，透过浅色眼眸里的水雾看他，语气绵绵。  
“那里…我不、不知道…”  
其实并没有扩张，但易烊千玺勾住王俊凯的脖子，仰着脸在他下巴上狠狠吸吮了一口，王俊凯浑身抖了一下，在小穴里将将探进一点的手指就收了回来。  
紧接着，巨物带着  
“嗯……”  
被填满的感觉十分美妙。  
O天赋异禀，对A的容纳度几乎没有上限。王俊凯扣住他的下巴和他接吻，另一只手固定住腰，下面轻轻抽插起来。  
易烊千玺顺着他的动作清浅低吟，到后来实在是失了意识，眯着眼大叫起来。王俊凯不忘抚慰他的前端，手摸过去上下撸动。易烊千玺被超标的快感支配，像是一条脱了水的鱼，只能张大嘴巴，逸出破碎的呻吟。  
在双重刺激下，他浑身一抖射了出来。  
王俊凯笑得有些得意，两手掐着易烊千玺的腰，在他高潮的敏感时期反复顶弄。  
软肉包裹着他的肉刃，易烊千玺惊喘连连，身下却诚实地不像话，每一次进出没研磨，下一次吸得更紧。  
“呜！”  
他陡然拔高音量的呻吟也带给王俊凯热切，调整了一下姿势，肉刃对着突点顶去，每一次都狠狠研磨过前列腺，很快他半软的性器又抬起头来。  
浑身被王俊凯都吻得发亮，水渍布满全身，还掺杂着零星吻痕。  
王俊凯狠狠捅了几下，破开了他的生殖腔。  
“啊……疼……”  
他扣住王俊凯的肩胛，指尖因为用力微微泛白。  
生殖腔内的柔软让王俊凯欲罢不能，他低低操了一声，看着易烊千玺有又吐出几片花瓣。王俊凯扣住他的腰，卖力的操弄带出咕叽水声，红酒混着玫瑰的响起弥漫开。  
他终于在最后狠操几下，死死抵在里面成结射精。  
体内灌进满满的精液，易烊千玺摸了摸肚皮，有些鼓胀，再往下按还能描绘出王俊凯的形状。  
他有一丝理智突然回炉，惊慌的想要推开王俊凯。  
“会怀孕的！”  
和语气一样绵软的推搡完全起不到效果，如果非要说的话，只能是说。  
王俊凯更想再操一次了。  
他好容易压制住这个想法，理智告诉他，还有至少三天的发情期需要度过，他们现在理当阳精徐瑞准备下一场。  
王俊凯把头埋在易烊千玺的锁骨咬上去，声音低沉，忍不住操了一声。  
“不管了。”


End file.
